


Ringing In The New Year

by pastles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles
Summary: Daichi works at a convenience store, and he's on the late night shift until the end of the year. It's not too bad, especially when a boy keeps coming in at night.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Daichi! I'm so sorry that it was so late ;_;
> 
> This was meant to be a Christmas Day fic, but as you can see, I didn't make it hahahahaha
> 
> I sense a theme going on with the titles of my Haikyuu fic
> 
> I am obsessed with the KuroDai bot on Twitter and this fic was inspired by this tweet:
> 
> 黒尾：澤村、ケーキあるぜ。チーズ  
> 澤村：(　òｖó)  
> 黒尾：苺  
> 澤村：(　òｖó)  
> 黒尾：モンブラン  
> 澤村：+:.゜( *òｖó*)゜.:。+  
> 黒尾：チョコ  
> 澤村：(　òｖó)  
> 黒尾：どれがいい？  
> 澤村：どれでもいいよ  
> 黒尾：…モンブラン  
> 澤村：+:.゜( *òｖó*)゜.:。+
> 
> <https://twitter.com/krdi_cpp/status/940808968657670144>
> 
> Warning: Unbetaed

24th Dec

The bell from the doors opening had Daichi looking up from his textbook and glancing towards the door, a welcome greeting on the tip of his tongue. The sight caused him to cough to disguise the laughter bubbling up in him and he had to clear his throat twice before he could say anything.

"Welcome!"

Daichi wasn't expecting a response, usually no one responded to his greeting when they stepped into the small convenience store he part timed at, so he was pleasantly surprised when the customer turned towards him and nodded. Daichi wasn't sure if the other person was smiling, given the fact that he had a beanie pulled down right to his eyebrows and a thick muffler wrapped all the way up to his nose, but he just had a friendly air around him. Really, he should should have looked suspicious but all Daichi felt was amusement as the customer shuffled further in the store. In addition to the beanie and muffler, he was all wrapped up in a thick and long down winter coat, with fuzzy mittens covering his hands and jeans peeking out from the bottom of the coat.

Surely it wasn't THAT cold, right? Daichi stifled a snicker as he thought of his own coat hanging in the store's backroom. It was a regular down jacket, but he'd forgotten his scarf again, something that Suga would surely nag him for when he got home. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt under his uniform, he'd worn that shirt to work and that would be all he would be wearing under his coat on the way home.

For Christmas Eve, the shop was rather quiet actually. There had been a rush earlier on as customers came in to collect their pre-ordered fried chickens, but now there was no other customers besides the beanie guy. It was probably due to the late hour, Daichi decided, as he glanced at the clock. It was 1130pm, that odd timing where things would slow down before picking up again. Well, any sane person would be celebrating with their partners at this time, or at home with their families.

Daichi's parents weren't even in Japan at that moment; they'd packed their tee shirts and shorts and bid him a farewell as they checked into their flight to Australia. Suga also seemed to have a date tonight, given how he had been pulling clothes out from his cupboard when Daichi had left for his part time job. It had been an easy decision to room with Suga when they both moved to Tokyo for university, even if they went to different ones; they had been lucky to find a place that was affordable and within reasonable travelling distance to their schools. Although there had been times where Daichi wondered if it would have been better for them to stay in separate places; especially during the times when Suga would bring his dates home.

"Hey…" 

Daichi smiled as beanie guy came up to the register, and raised his eyebrows at the items in his basket. Either the guy was holding a party or he seriously had a sweet tooth. There were all sorts of cakes and the various cream puffs inside it. Daichi counted at least 4 different types of ice cream flavours, and at least 2 bottles of strawberry milk.

The guy heaved the shopping basket onto the counter and he must have noticed Daichi's expression because he just shrugged. "It's Christmas, and I couldn't get the fried chicken in time...."

"So you're trying to make it up with cake and desserts?"

"Bingo," the guy actually clicked his tongue and did a finger gun at him. Daichi couldn't help but roll his eyes mentally.

"Which cake do you think is the best?" 

Usually Daichi didn't chat much with the customers, but beanie guy seemed quite friendly, and Daichi figured that since the store was empty at the moment, it wouldn't hurt to have a conversation. He picked up an item to scan, the beep from the machine filling the store.

"They're all good actually." Daichi really did think so; he had a horrible sweet tooth that, if it wasn't for the fact that he was on the school volleyball team and that they had really HORRIBLE practices, would totally show in his waistline a lot more obviously. If it wasn't sweets, it was ramen. Honestly, why were all the things he liked so bad for his waistline?

"What do you think about this?"

"Hmm?" It took Daichi a while to realise that beanie guy was asking for his opinion about the cake he was holding out. It turned out to be the season limited cheesecake that his boss had newly brought in. It was REALLY good.

"That's REALLY good." Daichi could feel his mouth water. "And it's a season limited cake too."

"Oya? Guess I made a good choice then." He handed the cake over to Daichi before pulling another item from the basket. It was not the most efficient way for him to scan the items, but it was a slow night. And besides, Daichi was having fun talking about the cakes.

"Guess you did." Daichi laughed at the pleased expression of the other boy. 

Beanie guy pulled out another cake. "How about this one?"

"The strawberry shortcake? Yeah, I like the chiffon cake, and the cream's really light." 

Daichi must have tried all the cakes in the store at least once. Well, he'd been working at this convenience store for the past 6 months or so. So he'd taken his time trying the various cakes that they had.

Beanie guy pulled out another cake from the basket. He held it out to Daichi, who took it from him and absentmindedly noted that beanie guy had a pretty big hand, with long fingers. 

"Oh? This brand of mont blanc is really good! The whip cream is just the right balance with the chestnuts and you won't get tired of the taste! I like that the chestnuts are really smooth and that the pastry isn't too fluffy." Actually the mont blanc was his favourite cake and it took all of Daichi's willpower and the image of his weight on the weighing scale to stop him from buying one every time he was at work.

"Really? I guess it must be quite popular? This was the last one." 

"The last one? Oh, you got really lucky then." Daichi was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to get one for himself that night. It was Christmas Eve, and he should be allowed to treat himself once in a while!

"How about this one?"

"Eh? Oh? The chocolate mousse cake? Yeah, it's pretty delicious too. They've used a dark chocolate for this one, but you can still taste the sweetness."

Daichi carefully placed the last item in the bag and totalled the purchase.

"Are yo…" Beanie boy seemed to choke on something as he handed the money over and he coughed to clear his throat.

"Hmm?" Daichi carefully placed the change in the outstretched hand.

"Do you generally work the late shift?"

"Usually no?" Daichi handed over the bags, "But I'll probably be on the night shift for the next few days till after new year's."

"Oya, oya? You're going to be working over the new year's too? You're so hardworking."

Daichi pretended he didn't see the elbow miss the counter the first time beanie boy tried to lean against it, although he really didn't know why he bothered; given how annoying the other boy's voice was. 

"Yeah, I was the only one available." Daichi decided to ignore the tone. It was Christmas, he could afford to be generous.

Beanie boy made a thoughtful sound, and with a rustle of his plastic bags, he moved from the counter. Daichi was dismayed to notice that he was actually taller by quite a bit. He generally didn't care, he was already taller than average, but it just made everything a lot more annoying.

"Anyways, it's Christmas. So… Merry Christmas?"

At the greeting, Daichi glanced at the clock and sure enough, it was already past midnight.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Daichi smiled at the beanie boy. At least he was relatively good company on a quiet night.

"Ni… night." Beanie boy waved as he stepped out of the store, bags rustling and the sound of the door bell and Christmas jingle playing in the store mixing together for a second.

Midnight seemed to be some sort of sign for people for the store started to get really busy after that, and Daichi was left with no extra time to dwell on beanie boy for the rest of the night.

++++++++++

25th Dec

Daichi stretched as he straightened up from mopping the floor. Some kid had accidentally spilled his oden; Daichi was just glad no one was burnt. He'd given the kid a stern look (he'd been running in the store) but still gave him a replacement without an extra charge. And that had been the most exciting thing to happen to him for the past hour. The other store assistant, Umino, was in the back packing. Technically, Umino was Daichi's senior, so he was usually the one to update the order sheets and various administrative stuff while Daichi took care of the front of the store. Daichi didn't mind, Umino had to do the heavy work of filling the fridge from the back, and he always liked talking to the customers, even if the conversations left a lot to be desired.

Daichi's mind wandered back to beanie boy. Even though he didn't mean to, thoughts of his interactions with boy popped in his head numerous times during throughout the day. He wondered if he'd come to the store again soon.

The doorbell rang, and Daichi turned, ready to greet the customer until he saw the figure standing in the doorway. He blinked, unsure of what he was seeing. And blinked again.

It was Beanie Boy; Daichi was sure because he was quite certain that it was the same beanie as yesterday. But Beanie Boy didn't have a muffler covering his face, and Daichi was a little disconcerted to find that it was quite a handsome face, despite the slightly embarrassed smirk on it.

But what really got his attention was the fact that Beanie Boy had Christmas lights wrapped around his body. Christmas lights that were turned on and blinking red, white and green.

"Hi."

At the greeting, Daichi closed his mouth with a audible click of teeth, and he managed to push out a greeting to Beanie Boy.

"Kuroo! Don't take too long!" A loud voice came from the door and Daichi leaned a little to the side to see a boy with white and black hair, ALSO with Christmas lights wrapped around him, pop his head in. "I want to go back soon. It's FREEZING."

"Yeah, Bokuto." Beanie… Kuroo, Daichi had a name now, waved nonchalantly at the door. His friend, Bokuto, gave Kuroo a huge grin and a thumbs up before going back outside.

Kuroo turned back to Daichi, and gave him a helpless shrug. "Sorry about my friend."

Daichi suddenly feeling a little flustered shook his head. "No worries. But why doesn't he just come in if he's cold?"

Kuroo shrugged again, his cheeks red (from the cold, Daichi assumed), "Who knows why Bokuto does the things he do."

"Suuuure." Daichi pushed the mop and pail towards the cashier and went to stand at the counter. The store was empty but for Kuroo again, and since Daichi had already finished cleaning up the mess anyway, he might as well be prepared to serve Kuroo.

He was actually kinda dying to ask about the lights, but he held his tongue. Kuroo was a customer, and he really shouldn't be asking too much.

"Here, I just need these." Kuroo placed a few things on the counter and Daichi just started scanning them. There was a bottle of cola, a roll of sticky tape and… a box of condoms?

Daichi really wanted to ask.

"Your total is 1980 yen." Daichi begun packing the things.

"Here."

The notes that were placed on the counter was washed in colours as the lights on Kuroo's body continued blinking and Daichi bit on the insides of his lips to stop himself from smiling. But as he looked up at Kuroo, he realised that the other knew exactly how amused Daichi was.

"Merry Christmas." Daichi smiled, trying to keep it professional. He wasn't sure that he succeeded because Kuroo's expression lit up and the grin on his face was nothing short of blinding.

"Merry Christmas to you too~."

++++++++++

26th Dec

Daichi hurriedly put on his work uniform as he panted, trying to catch his breath from his strenuous pedaling. He was running late as he had been helping Suga with the cleaning. They had a small party that day with some friends from their schools and it had ran a little late. Daichi had felt a little guilty leaving Suga with the cleaning but his friend had just waved him out of the house.

He took another deep breath as he punched in, relieved to note that he still had 5 minutes to spare. His shift usually started earlier, but his boss had told him that he could come in later that day. A check of the roster told him that he was working with Umino again, but since the guy wasn't at the work computer, he was probably handling things outside. Daichi didn't really know much about his senpai; before this, they rarely had shifts together. Daichi suspected that it was because he usually took over Umino's shifts. 

"Excuse me, but is everything alright?"

But he did know when his senpai was feeling suspicious of someone. Umino had let slip once that they almost had a robbery in the store, small as it was, when he left someone he felt was suspicious alone. It was just luck that the boss was still around and that they were able to subdue the would-be robber before anything really bad happened.

Umino's tone was usually friendly and warm; but it could also get really loud, especially when he was yelling after the neighbourhood kids. They meant no harm, and Umino was never really that angry. That was the part the Daichi really liked about Umino; his sometimes gruff manner reminded him of his old high school volleyball coach. Ukai had owned a little store near their school and he would yell at them for loitering while at the same time handing out hot meat buns for the volleyball boys.

Umino still sounded polite, but Daichi could detect the slightly hard tone beneath his polite words. He stepped out of the staffroom, all prepared to help.

And promptly tripped on his own feet.

Luckily for him, he didn't fall, but he did manage to capture the attention of both Umino and… Kuroo?

"You okay back there, Daichi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, senpai." Daichi arranged the chips that were slightly messed up from his little trip. 

"Kuro, I got what I wanted. Can we go _now_?" A disinterested voice floated from the cashier.

"Yeah, got it, Kenma." Kuroo lifted his arms, showing his palms towards Umino as he backed away slowly. He had his beanie on again today, and Daichi could understand why Umino would feel suspicious. Kuroo did look quite disreputable with the beanie pulled low and and that muffler covering his face. Plus that face mask.

Nope, Daichi definitely understood where Umino was coming from.

Daichi hurried past Umino, who kept his eyes on Kuroo even as Kuroo turned around and walked to towards the cashier. At Umino's gesture, Daichi made his way to the cash register with his senpai. Not really surprised that the other man wanted Daichi at the counter with him.

There was a tensed silence as Umino scanned the items that Kuroo's companion, a shorter boy with blonde hair with his roots showing, was buying. A silence that had Daichi feeling nervous until an odd sound came out from where Kuroo was standing. At first Daichi thought he was hearing things, until the sound came out again. He turned towards Kuroo, who had pulled down the face mask and was rubbing his nose. The other boy, who hadn't noticed Daichi looking at him, sniffled a littled. And Daichi heard the noise. It was a cross between a snort and a squeak. Kuroo's eyes closed as his hand went up to squeeze his nose, and Daichi heard the snueak… snoreak?? again.

It was Kuroo sneezing.

It was _adorable_.

Daichi covered his mouth as a giggle rose up, and Kuroo's attention flashed to Daichi. Daichi watched as the other boy's face turned red as he hurriedly pulled up the mask. By then, Kuroo's companion had already paid and had walked past Kuroo towards the exits. Kuroo blinked, eyes wide as he whispered a rushed, "see you", following his friend out. Daichi heard a whine that sounded like, "Keenmaaaa." and shook his head.

"Did you know that boy, Daichi?"

Startled, Daichi turned towards Umino. "Ah, no, not really. He's just been in really often lately actually. In fact, I've seen him the past 2 days."

And Daichi proceeded to tell Umino about the cakes and the lights.

Umino's eyes narrowed. "Okay, I guess he's harmless. I was just suspicious because they came in around 1130pm, and was just hanging around for the past hour without doing anything. Or rather, the tall one was. The shorter one had picked his stuff already but the other one was just standing there and he kept looking at the staffroom door."

"Ah... " Daichi didn't really know what to say to that. Kuroo's actions _were_ a little bewildering but Daichi wasn't too worried. "I think he's fine? A little weird but fine… probably."

"Huh." Umino shook his head, "If you say so."

++++++++++

27th Dec

Daichi regretted defending Kuroo to his senpai.

Especially when the boy was just leaning against the counter and not actually doing any shopping and just tossing out random comments while his friends shopped. Pudding head (Ken?? Kenma?) was back, and so was black and white. But there was more of them tonight. There was a really tall non-Japanese guy who seemed to get on the nerves of a much shorter boy who kept kicking him, and black and white (Daichi recalled that his name was Bokuto) was accompanied by an extremely pretty boy. Really, Daichi had never seen anyone as pretty as that boy. But by the way he was herding the boy with the black and white hair, it was possible that they were together. Or maybe Pretty Boy was just very bossy. 

But in a very quiet way.

Kuroo, beanie on, but muffler and face mask gone, was just standing by the counter while his friends walked around the store like it was a shopping centre or something. They weren't really making a lot of noise or disturbing the other customers, but it was the first time that Daichi had seen Kuroo in the store with so many people. There was just something about that smirk that had Daichi's hackles rising. Especially when that smirk was turned in his direction.

"So, you're not from Tokyo, right?"

Daichi blinked and stopped in the middle of wiping down the counter. "How did you know?"

"Ah, you said something in dialect earlier on? I think?" Kuroo smirked at Daichi. "It's not every day that we hear Miyagi-ben in Tokyo…"

Daichi narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, he had a feeling this was going somewhere.

"It sounded really quaint."

Daichi contemplated throwing the dirty cloth "accidentally" at Kuroo but thought better of it. It was not worth his job. It seemed like Kuroo had a habit of trying to rile people up; he'd been doing it to his friend the whole time they were in the store. Daichi decided that he was not going to be as easy a target as Bokuto.

"Well, I guess. Obviously you haven't really travelled out too much if my dialect sounded quaint to you." Hah, take that. One of Daichi's kouhai in the volleyball club specialised in riling people up (not that he did it to Daichi… or his 3rd year seniors actually, Tsukishima turned out to be a rather good kid, even with that sharp tongue) and Daichi had heard some really good zingers in the year they were playing volleyball together.

Kuroo sputtered and straightened up to his full height. The ass actually seemed to enjoy the fact that he was slightly taller than Daichi. Daichi said nothing, only showing Kuroo his most insincere smile. The one where his eyes squinted shut and his smile was just shy of showing teeth. 

Kuroo's smile back was just as insincere.

Daichi felt a rush of excitement, like it was just before a volleyball match.

"Well now…" Kuroo's eyes flicked towards Daichi's name tag. The move was obvious, as though Kuroo wanted Daichi to know that he was reading off it. "Sa~mura-san? I'd let you know that I've been to places… and…"

"Kuro, let's go." Puddin… Kenma elbowed Kuroo away from the counter and placed a whole lot of snacks on the table. 

Daichi snickered at the betrayed look on Kuroo's face and smiled (sincerely this time, albeit professionally) at Kenma.

++++++++++

28th Dec

Daichi honestly was not expecting Kuroo to turn up after that debacle the night before. So he was really relieved when Kuroo stepped into the store. It was ridiculous, really. It wasn't like he and Kuroo were friends or dating or anything. Why would Kuroo be affected by what he saw yesterday?

Did Daichi want Kuroo to be affected?

He didn't even know the other boy at all! 

Well, even though he kept telling himself that he didn't really know Kuroo that well, Daichi couldn't help but notice that Kuroo's cheeks were extremely red, and that his voice was a little hoarse. But soon Kuroo was smirking at him from his height as he loomed over Daichi, who was sitting on a crate while shelving chips. Daichi tried to give as good as he got, but they had to cut short their conversation as Umino called Daichi to help out at the counter.

But still, Daichi felt rather satisfied with their exchange that day, even if he was a little disappointed that he wasn't the one to serve Kuroo when he paid for his things.

++++++++++

29th Dec

Another quiet night at the store saw Daichi stacking products onto the shelves when the doorbell rang, announcing that someone had entered the store.

"Welcome!" Daichi stood up and gave a little twist, hoping to ease the ache in his lower back. Maybe if he played his cards right, he'd be able to persuade Suga to give him a massage.

"Daichi!"

Speak of the devil…

"Suga, why are you here?"

"I was just on my way home from the library. Urgh, it's so coooold."

"How's the paper coming along?" Daichi laughed in sympathy as Suga shivered. If they'd been at home, Suga would have probably stuck his arms under Daichi's shirt already. After living with Suga for about a year, he'd learnt things about his friend that he wouldn't have known if they weren't living together.

For example, yes, Suga woke up looking that good.

But he was also a slow starter in the mornings. There were a few times when Daichi came home from the late shift at the store to find Suga just zoning out in the toilet, his toothbrush dangling off the corner of his mouth. It took Daichi about 5 minutes of calling out to his friend before he would even get a response.

Another thing was that Suga was extremely touchy with friends. It wasn't so obvious when they were in high school, but living together seemed to have stripped Suga of hsi inhibitions. Daichi should have recognised the look Suga had as they walked out from between the shelves to the cashier. At the same time the bell rang, Suga cried out.

"Daichi, warm me up~"

"Oof, Suga, get off me. I'm at work."

Daichi braced his legs at the sudden weight behind him and yelped as cold fingers found their way under his shirt and onto his skin. Suga was laughing but they both froze when they noticed the person standing by the doorway. Daichi was dismayed to see that it was Kuroo.

"Wel… welcome." Daichi straightened up from his slightly hunched forward pose as Suga slid off him. "Sorry for all this."

"No…" Kuroo cleared his throat. "No worries. Evening, Sawamura-san."

"Evening." Daichi was about to say Kuroo's name when he remembered that Kuroo hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Oops, sorry, Daichi. I'll just go grab the stuff I want and let you get back to work." Suga stepped away. Daichi sincerely hoped that Kuroo didn't notice the look Suga threw him. Daichi was in for some interrogating during breakfast tomorrow.

Daichi straightened his uniformed, but his feet didn't seem to want to move. Kuroo, too, was just standing there. Daichi could feel his neck and ears growing warm as Kuroo continued looking at him. He wasn't sure how long they stood there until a soft cough behind broke the weird tension Daichi was feeling.

"Sorry, be right there, Suga!" Making use of Suga's distraction, Daichi made his escape. Hoping that his face wasn't too red, and that Suga wouldn't notice (or mention) anything, Daichi hurried to the register.

Kuroo was always oddly quiet as he made his purchase, making none of the wisecracks from the day before and Daichi was too busy trying to calm his heart to take too much notice.

++++++++++

30th Dec

Daichi looked at his watch, it was 1130am, but there was no beanie in sight. He was beginning to feel a little worried, and dejected. He'd noticed that Kuroo would come in around 1130pm everytime, after Umino mentioned it. It felt like Kuroo deliberately timed it so that it would mean that Daichi would definitely be at the register, or at least have started working already. Or maybe Daichi was just overthinking things.

Somehow, he'd had grown to look forward to Kuroo's visits to the store. It wasn't always quiet in the store when Kuroo came in but the other boy had managed to prick Daichi's interest. Not to mention that Kuroo was rather easy on the eyes too.

Daichi sighed and looked at his watch again. It was going to be his birthday soon, and he was actually looking forward to some eye candy as a gift that night. Since it didn't seem like Kuroo was going to come in that night, maybe he'd buy a mont blanc to cheer himself up.

When Daichi left after shift, he discovered that they've sold out on mont blanc, and the new stock won't come in till later that day.

Daichi groaned. This sucked. Hopefully things would be better later. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and made his way home slowly as the day slowly grew brighter. It was his birthday, so he'd at least have a nice dinner with Suga to look forward to.

++++++++++

31st Dec

His birthday started great. Well, technically it started when he was still at work, but Daichi decided to ignore that and to try to forget that he had no business being disappointed by a stranger who didn't turn up even though they had no prior agreement. He wasn't disappointed about that really. He was disappointed that he had no mont blanc when he wanted a sweet treat.

Suga was still asleep when he got home, so Daichi just went to bed despite being a little hungry. When he woke up just after 2pm, Suga had already gone out, but his friend left a great lunch on the table for him. They were going to meet for dinner later on with a few of their university friends, before Daichi's shift at the store.

Dinner was awesome; they had gone to Daichi's favourite yakiniku store, and Daichi was feeling happily stuffed as he and Suga walked home. 

"Hey, Daichi," Suga had a mischievous look on his face that had Daichi looking at his friend suspiciously. 

"Yeah?" Daichi shifted the presents in his arms and yelped as one almost dropped.

Luckily Suga's reflexes were quick, and he managed to save the box that slipped out of Daichi's hold. "Here, let me hold a few for you."

"Thanks." Daichi gingerly handed a couple of the presents to Suga, but if he was hoping that this would distract his friend, he was proven wrong when Suga turned back to him.

"Soooo, I gather that the boy I saw at the store the other day was Kuroo?"

Immediately, Daichi felt his neck growing warm, but at least he could blame his cheeks on the cold weather. He was going to have to start wearing a hat and scarf soon. 

"Yeah, so?" Daichi stepped aside so Suga could unlock their door.

"I didn't expect him to be that tall."

"Yeah? I think Tsukishima's taller though." Daichi knew that couldn't be all that Suga wanted to say, his friend was just trying to get him to lower his defenses.

In an effort to avoid his friend, Daichi walked briskly to his room. It was his own fault really. He'd only realised that he had spoken too much about Kuroo when Suga asked him one morning whether "tall and mouthy" was at the store the night before. 

"Anyways, happy birthday." Suga tossed him a box and Daichi, having just placed all his presents on his desk, received… caught it with a surprised expression.

"Didn't you give me that?" Daichi pointed to the envelop with the voucher to the onsen and ryokan.

"That was a shared present from the team."

Daichi smiled, he'd seen the card, and was touched that their juniors from Karasuno actually cared enough to still give him a present.

"Anway, what's this?" Seemed like Suga was giving him a break that night. It was his birthday after all.

Daichi grabbed his bag for work, he had to leave now if he didn't want to want to be late for work.

"It's cologne, Daichi." Suga said from his room. "Maybe if you used it, Kuroo would ask you out?"

"Suga!"

"Bye, Daichi! Have fun at work!"

"Urgh. Bye!"

Daichi's face was hot the whole way to work. It was hot as he put on his uniform shirt, and it was still hot when he went to the register to take over Umino. He couldn't believe that Suga would say that. He greeted Umino and as there was actually a queue at that time, Daichi wasted no time starting up his station. There was a popular shrine nearby, so there were usually extremely busy on New Year's Eve. Busy enough that there were more than the usual 2 staff in the store that night.

Daichi stretched as the crowd finally cleared out from the store. It was so busy that he hadn't had the time to use the restroom.

"Hey Daichi, do you want to take a break first?" Umino asked from near the staffroom door.

Daichi was about to agree when a customer walked in and Daichi felt his heartbeat speed up again.

"I'm good. Sakuragi can go first if he wants to." Daichi bent forward from the force his coworker's pat on his back.

"Cheers, man!" Sakuragi stopped just as he stepped out of the counter area.

"Hey, Sawamura. It was your birthday, ain't it?"

Daichi blinked, he wasn't expecting that. "Yeah."

"Happy birthday, man~" A thumbs up and Sakuragi made his way to the back room.

Sakuragi was a good sort and Daichi smiled widely at Sakuragi to show his thanks. "Thanks."

"Okay, I'm going in to stock up the fridge. Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure thing, senpai."

There were still a few other customers in the store, though it was no longer the mad crush of earlier where the store was packed with customers going to pay their first repects of the year at the shrine. 

"Oya oya?" Daichi turned around from packing the cigarettes at the voice and promptly snorted.

A look of insult crossed Kuroo's face and Daichi tried to school his features, but his lip kept twitching the more he looked at the taller boy. Kuroo was still in his usual long down jacket, and he still had his red muffler wrapped around the lower half of his face. But he wasn't wearing his beanie and he was sporting one of the most ridiculous hairstyles that Daichi remembered seeing recently.

He wondered if that was what Kuroo and Bokuto bonded over. A love for ridiculous hairstyles.

It actually did look kind of cool but it also resembled a rooster's head. 

Daichi cough and hid his growing grin behind a hand. Kuroo's mouth twisted in a frown that was almost a pout and Daichi knew that he was in big trouble when he found himself thinking that it was a cute look.

"Happy new year!" Daichi smiled at Kuroo who startled.

"Ah, happy new year to you too." He placed his basket on the counter and Daichi started scanning them. As usual, it was full of sweet stuff, and Daichi could see his favourite mont blanc in it too.

"Did you manage to make it to the shrine?" Since there was no one behind Kuroo, Daichi felt that it was okay to take his time. He was trying to figure out a way to give his number to Kuroo or to ask for Kuroo's number.

"Yep. It was so crowded I almost lost Kenma. Ah… that's my friend with the blonde hair."

"I see."

"What about you? Are you going to go after your shift?" Kuroo had picked up a chocolate bar that was on display and was kind of just fiddling with it.

"Probably not, I'll be rather tired. I might go after sleeping," Despite slowing down his actions, Daichi was done scanning the items in a very short while. "I won't be working tomorrow night so there'll be time."

"Oh, you won't be here tomorrow night?" Was that wishful thinking or did Kuroo sound just a little disappointed?

"Yeah," Daichi laughed "I'm finally off the hook. But I'll miss working this shift though."

"Oya?" Kuroo smirked. "Because you got to meet me?"

Daichi's eyes widened, but a grin grew on his face at Kuroo's smirk. Seemed like he might have a chance after all.

"Yeah," Daichi's grin grew wider when one of Kuroo's brows lifted. "I always see the weirdos at this shift."

"Hey!" Daichi could tell that Kuroo's affronted look was all fake; and true, Kuroo started chortling soon after.

Kuroo's phone started buzzing in his pocket, and Daichi turned away as Kuroo rummaged around for it. He took a deep breath, preparing mentally what he wanted to say to Kuroo, but the other boy was no longer at the counter when he turned around. Another customer was standing in his place. Daichi couldn't help the strong his disappointed look but he soon forced a smile back at the waiting customer.

"Thank you for waiting." Daichi reached out for the basket but his hands topped midway when the customer lifted his chin, obviously gesturing at something on the counter.

Daichi looked down and was surprised to see the mont blanc on the table. It was on top of a receipt and when he lifted it up, he was once again surprised to see a crumpled piece of paper under the receipt. The crumpled piece of paper just had an email address on it, and a short message written messily with a pen of a different colour, as though it was added onto after. He couldn't help the huge smile at the note.

_"Happy birthday, Sawamura._

__

__

_\- Kuroo (text me!)"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a whole bunch of omake from Kuroo's point of view

[Omake 1]  
"Oh my god, Kenma. I saw an angel tonight. I never knew angels existed until tonight. And you need to stop eating all these snacks!"

"Why did you buy so many cakes in the first place?"

"I don't know. I got distracted by the cute guy at the cashier. And just… grabbed what I saw." 

"Hn…"

"Anyways, I think he really likes the mont blanc. He was really sad that I took the last one. You should try that one first."

[Omake 2]  
"Why do I let you talk me into these things, Bo?"

Bokuto cackled, his white hair changing colours with the lights that they had wrapped around themselves. Tetsurou could feel the heat from the lights and prayed that they don't burn him. It sounded like a sweet idea when Bokuto first suggested it. And they did have fun at the Christmas party, but it was starting to feel quit warm.

From the corner of his eyes, Tetsurou spotted the sign of the nearby convenience store, and his heart started beating a little faster. He wondered if the cute cashier was working that night too. Tetsurou thought that he might have mentioned something about working over the Christmas-New Year break, but he had been so focused on the cashier that he wasn't really sure if that was what he said.

"Hey, I'm going to get drinks. Want any, Bokuto? Akaashi?"

"Nah."

"No thanks, Kuroo-san."

"Ok, wait for me here."

"Sure! Hey, Akaashi, take some more photos of me!"

"Oh wait! Kuroo, get the things we need for that experiment!"

"Got it, Bo."

He was barely in the shop when Bokuto, the ass, popped his head in to rush Tetsurou. He hadn't even been able to talk to Sawamura (Tetsurou had checked out the name tag the first day he saw the other boy). It was the one thing he had remembered clearly.

He needed better friends.

[Omake 3]  
Tetsurou really hated his sneeze. It always sounded weird to him, and not like a sneeze. He hoped he wasn't coming down with a cold, what with all his late night runs to the convenience store. 

But he had to see Sawamura tonight, and even learnt his name!

All was good with the world.

[Omake 4]  
"He's not an angel, Kenma. He's a demon. And so are you."

"Ok, Kuro."

[Omake 5]  
"Oh my god, Kuroo, I can't believe you haven't even told him your name yet! You're such a loser." Yaku's was very amused by Kuroo's suffering, if the laughter was anything to be believed.

"Shut up."

[Omake 6]  
"Why don't you just ask him out?" 

Tetsurou groaned from between his pillows as Kenma leaned against the bed. Kuroo knew his best friend was still playing his game from the soft sounds he could still hear even through the pillows.

"You didn't see the other boy with him. He was so… pretty. And they seemed pretty close." Tetsurou could still picture the scene he saw when he stepped into the convenience store. Sawamura had another boy leaning against his back with his fingers under his t-shirt, giving Tetsurou tantalising glimpse of Sawamura's flat tummy. 

If he didn't do anything soon, Tetsurou thought as the game over music played on Kenma's Switch, he might regret it.

[Omake 7]  
"Kuroo, if you take one step out of that door, I swear to god, I will get Bokuto to sit on you and I will force your medicine down your throat. I don't care that you overdose, I'll just say that you did it yourself."

"But Yaku…" Kuroo hacked out a whine.

"Don't make me get Kai."

Kuroo sighed and flopped back onto his bed. Damn Yaku and his threats. Damn this fever that came back. Who would fall sick during winter break? That sucked.

Kuroo pouted as the medicine's effect took over him and his eyes closed. He wanted to go to the convenience store to try to get some pity points.

[Omake 8]  
"Okay, guys, I'm going to do it tonight!" Kuroo yelped as he accidentally crushed the paper he had written his email on in his hand.

"Oh yeah, Kuroo! Good luck!" Bokuto cheered as he slung and arm over Kuroo's shoulders. Bokuto is such a good friend.

"Huh. Ok, good luck, Kuro." Kenma barely looked up from his game, but Kuroo wasn't insulted. That was how Kenma was.

"Good luck, Kuroo-san." Akaashi was so nice!

"Actually," Yaku popped in. "I don't think he needs luck, I think he needs balls. How long has this been going on for?"

"Yaku-saaaaan," Kuroo growled then groaned when he realised he'd crushed the note he meant to pass to Daichi again. "Argh!"

"Well, good luck again, Kuro." Kenma finally looked up from his game. "Let's hope you don't get suspected by the other guy again."

"Kenmaaaaa!"

"Oh wow, if Kuroo gets rejected on the last day of the year, does this mean that it won't be a good next year for him? Or does it not count because it's the end of the year?"

"Shut up, Bokuto." Kuroo lobbed a piece of rice cracker at his friend, who _fucking caught it in his mouth_ , "There isn't going to be a rejection or acceptance. I'm just going to hand him this piece of paper with my email on it. That's it."

"Oooh, smart move, my friend." Bokuto managed to sound sarcastic even with the rice cracker in his mouth, while Yaku sniggered nearby.

Why were his friends such assholes?


End file.
